


You Mean Everything (I love You)

by bufferingad



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Oh My God, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Tattoos, Zuko is half deaf and half blind, and they were ROOMMATES, basically they film an episode, but its important that we all know this, first fic, gravity falls reference, it's only kinda mentioned, just tattoo of us, minor language used, no beta we die like men, they were roommates, zuko's a theater kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bufferingad/pseuds/bufferingad
Summary: “But whyyyy?” Sokka whined. “It will cement our friendship! It’s basically a friendship bracelet, just, ya’know, a permanent ink kind of friendship bracelet.”“I am not going to let you pick out a tattoo for me. Especially not for some dumb tv show you found!”****Basically, Sokka signs Zuko and him up for a reality tv show where they give each other tattoos as an elaborate way to confess his feelings.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 299





	You Mean Everything (I love You)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for zukkababey on tumblr because of this post [here](https://zukkababey.tumblr.com/post/627106652227764224/free-range-tiddies-frankly-ludicrous-huh)
> 
> This is my first fic, please be kind

“C’mon man, please!?!?!?”

“For the last time Sokka, no!” Zuko huffed. This conversation had been going on for the past 20 minutes. Sokka pacing the living room of their apartment, trying to get Zuko to finally cave. While Zuko was laying down on the couch, trying to get Sokka to shut up so he could return to the nature documentary he had been watching. 

“But _whyyyy_?” Sokka whined. “It will cement our friendship! It’s basically a friendship bracelet, just, ya’know, a permanent ink kind of friendship bracelet.”

“I am not going to let you pick out a tattoo for me. Especially not for some dumb tv show you found!”

“Is it because you don’t trust me?” Sokka said despondently, plopping down on the couch next to Zuko. Zuko glanced over to respond, only to see Sokka pouting and giving him his best _‘I’m sad and it’s your fault’_ puppy dog eyes. _‘Damnit, he knows I can’t say no to that face.’_ He thought irritatingly. 

“I do trust you Sokka.”

“Then is it because we’re not friends?” 

“We are friends.”

“Then why won’t you do it?” he replied, kicking the hurt look up a notch.

“Because I… I … uh,” Zuko sighed, “Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Yay!!” Sokka rushed to hug him. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Zuko grumbled, awkwardly patting Sokka’s back “But nothing embarrassing, alright?”

“We’ll see! No promises!”

“So, is there an application or something that we need to fill out to get on the show?” Zuko asked as Sokka finally pulled back.

“Oh, yeah! But don’t worry about it, I already filled it out and sent it in. We record our episode this Thursday.” Sokka said off-handedly, settling in to join Zuko.

“Wait, this Thursday! As in two days from now, this Thursday!?” He exclaimed, shooting up in a panic. 

“Yeah, now shhh, the turtle-ducks are on and I know that’s your favorite part.”

Zuko groaned and flopped back down on the couch, turning his face into one of the throw pillows Katara insisted they needed. _‘This is a horrible idea.’_

*****

This is the best idea Sokka had ever had in his 21 years of being alive.

It all started about 3 months ago when Sokka was studying for finals. After hours of studying engineering and drinking way too many Cactus Juice energy drinks, his brain was fried but his body was still buzzing from all the caffeine. Desperate to settle down, Sokka decided to turn on a random show that would be, hopefully, boring enough that he could slip into a nice coma for a couple of hours. Options being slim as it was 3 AM, he settled on some random show called _Just Tattoo of Us._ The whole premise of the show is that two people design tattoos for each other, but they’re not allowed to see what their companion designed for them until it has already been tattooed on their body. Instead of boring him to sleep, Sokka was hooked. Sure, it was kinda trashy and overdramatized at times, but sometimes that’s all you need in a show. 

Eventually the sun rose, without that coma Sokka had been looking forward to, and with it Zuko. The two of them had been living together for about 2 years now, but Sokka will never understand how Zuko wakes up this early every day. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye, Zuko headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. “You get any sleep last night?”

“Nah.” His insomnia was a well-known fact at this point.

Zuko hummed and started making breakfast for the two of them. The tv faded into background noise as all of Sokka’s attention focused on Zuko puttering about their kitchen. Sokka has known about his crush on Zuko for a while now, but it’s moments like this that really brings it to the front of his mind. Zuko had a horrible beautiful case of bedhead, his flannel pj pants and hoodie (that is definitely the one Sokka ‘lost’ and Zuko swore he had no idea where it was, the little shithead) are all wrinkled, and the sunlight filtering in through the window in the kitchen light up Zuko’s eyes like warm honey. It felt like the air has been punched out of Sokka’s lungs. _He’s the prettiest human to have ever been created_ he thinks and all he wants to do is wrap his arms around his waist from behind, and bury his head into the crook of his neck, maybe slowly sway to the music Zuko has playing, and maybe… _shit! Zuko’s saying something_. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked how many eggs you want.” Zuko chuckled “Geez, I thought I was the one who has half deaf.”

“Oh, uh, two please.”

Zuko gave him a thumbs up and hummed again as he turned back to cooking. Sokka sighed in relief, _that was a close one_ , and settled in to watch Zuko cook. Suddenly, it hit him. The Perfect Plan. The way to finally confess his feelings to Zuko. Sure, he’s severely sleep deprived, and not thinking clearly from all of the Cactus Juice (he should probably listen to Katara when she tells him to lay off of it...it is quenchy though, so maybe not...we’ll see) but there’s no way this could go wrong. Just need to check something real quick. “Hey Zuko?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about tattoos?”

“They’re pretty cool I guess.”

“Would you ever get one?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not. I just have no idea what I would ever get.”

That’s permission if Sokka has ever heard it. Sitting up, he grabbed his laptop off the coffee table and pulled up the registration website that popped up at the end of every episode of _Just Tattoo of Us_ and began to fill out the form. A week later he got a response back, they were on the show. Now he just needed to find the right time to tell Zuko.

*****

On Wednesday, the day after he told Zuko, the day before their appointment, Sokka realized he should probably let someone else know about his plan and sent off a quick text to Suki changing the location of their weekly meet up. Since they’ve known each other (aka since the first time they met and Suki totally kicked his ass in their shared martial arts class) the two have met up at the Jasmine Dragon for tea, both for drinking and spilling. However, telling your ex-girlfriend/best friend/coolest person you’ve ever met that your going to enact an elaborate plan to confess your undying love feelings for Zuko is not something you should do in the tea shop owned and run by the uncle of before mentioned crush. Walking into the coffee shop, Sokka glanced around before noticing Suki already sitting with their drinks and headed over to join her. 

“Why couldn’t we meet at the Jasmine Dragon like normal? I was really looking forward to seeing if Uncle had a new blend today.” Suki grumbled while setting down her phone.

“I’ve decided to tell Zuko how I feel.”

“That explains it.” Suki sighed “It’s about time you two stopped pining after each other. Just please tell me you aren’t going full Dipper Pines on us again with a written down, step by step plan on how to tell him.”

“I’m not going full Dipper Pines.” Sokka glanced down at his coffee “I didn’t write the plan down.” He muttered taking a sip. 

Suki groaned. “Sokka, no. Your wooing plans never work out.”

“Um, my genius wooing plans definitely do workout, thank you very much! It got you to be my girlfriend didn’t it? Besides, this one is fool proof!”

“How? How is it foolproof?”

“I totally thought this one through! And you guys are constantly telling me that Zuko feels the same, so unless you’ve all been lying to me, then I should have nothing to worry about! Have you been lying to me Suki-kins?”

“Alright Socks, elaborate plan it is.” She said, completely resigned. “What’s this plan of yours?”

“I got us on a reality show where we design tattoos for each other, so I’m gonna make him a tattoo that tells him I love him.”

Suki sat back. “Wow. That’s… that’s a bold move. Are you sure?”

“I told you! I’ve thought about this from like, a thousand different points. There’s no way this could go wrong!”

“You could just tell him like a normal human being. Like, ‘Hey Zuko, I have feelings for you!’ No need for the theatrics of telling him through a tattoo on television.”

“Please, we all know Zuko will love the ‘theatrics’ of it all, he’s a theater kid through and through.”

“That’s fair. When is it happening?”

“Tomorrow.”

Suki choke on her tea. “Holy Shit! For real? Have you told anyone else about this?”

Sokka glanced away guiltily and took another sip.

“Katara’s gonna kill you and Aang will be crushed.”

“I know! I know! But ever since he and Katara started dating, they tell each other everything! And you know Aang can’t keep a secret! And Toph would just mock me! So, it’s better to just wait and tell them when the episode airs or something!”

“So why tell me?”

Sokka slid down in his chair and tipped his head back so it rested on his chair as he looked up at the ceiling. Sighing “I’ve been informed several times that my drawing skills are quote unquote ‘really bad’ so I need help turning my sketch into what Katara would call ‘an actual picture Sokka’ so Zuko won’t regret doing this and actually go out with me.”

“Fine, but Katara can’t know that I knew before it happened, or she’ll kill me too.” Suki said, leaning forward and jabbing her finger in his face. “Tell her and I’ll kick your ass Socks.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“Alright, let’s see what I’m working with.”

*****

Today was the day. Sokka was gonna confess his feelings and Zuko would admit his and they’d be boyfriends and live happily ever after. Maybe. Hopefully. _Oh spirits, please don’t let this backfire on me_ Sokka desperately prayed as he and Zuko set off to the studio armed with their tattoo sketches. Understandably, Sokka was nervous as hell. He shot a quick glance at Zuko in the passenger seat, _please don’t let me destroy our friendship._ Maybe this was a mistake. No, it’d be fine. Would it? Yeah, it’s gonna be perfect! Right? Eventually, Sokka turned into the parking lot and turned off the car, no turning back now. Looking over at Zuko again, “You ready?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah.”

They both sat there for a while, just looking at each other. Pulling the keys out of the ignition and grabbing his sketchbook, Sokka broke the silence “Let’s go then.”

Walking into the studio, they’re immediately directed over to the hosts of the show Charlotte Crosby and Stephen Bear. “Go ahead and take a seat.” Crosby directs them into place. “We’ll start with an interview and explain what is going to happen. Then we’ll divide you up to talk to each other’s tattoo artists. After that, you’ll be ready to get inked up and meet back here for the reveal. That sound good?”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Sokka replies for the both of them.

“Let’s get started then!” Stephen says clapping his hands together.

The camera crew comes out and gets into position, and the show officially begins.

“Welcome to _Just Tattoo of Us_! I’m Crosby and this is my co-host Stephen.”

Stephen continues for Crosby, “Why don’t you two tell us a little about yourselves.”

Sokka clears his throat, “Uh, well, my name is Sokka, I’m 21 years old. I’m from the Southern Water Tribe but I’m currently in Republic City studying engineering with a minor in poetry.” 

After a little nudge from Sokka, Zuko begins with a little wave, “Hello, Zuko here. I am 22 years old. I’m from Caldera City but I’m also currently in Republic City going to school for business with a minor in theater.”

“And how do you two know each other?” Stephen asks.

“We’re roommates and best friends.” Sokka answers.

“For how long now?” Crosby chimes in.

“Oh, uh, about 2 years now.” Zuko replies while fidgeting with the sleeves on his shirt.

“Yeah, it started out pretty rough. What with Zuko fundamentally being a rich kid and not knowing how to use the toaster, and me kind of being a slob. But we learned. I kind of mellowed him out and he kind of reigned me in. We’ve been through a lot together, but I say we make a good team, don’t you” Sokka chuckled while nudging Zuko.

Zuko nudged him back and replied with a soft smile, “Yeah, we do.”

“That’s so sweet!” Crosby crooned “Now, I’m sure you both know how this works, but Sokka is now going to go talk to Jodie Davis who will be tattooing Zuko and Zuko will go talk to Danny Robinson who will be tattooing Sokka. You’ll show them a sketch if you brought it and go over what you want done. Then we’ll send you into different rooms where you’ll pick where you get tattooed, but you won’t be able to see it until we all come back together for the big reveal. I’ll check in with Zuko and Stephen will check in with Sokka as the tattoos are being done. Sound good?”

“Yeah, all good!” Sokka said while Zuko just nodded. 

“Off you go then, see you for the big reveal!” Stephen said as the tattoo artists came to grab their respective person and lead them off to discuss what they were doing. It was only as they were walking away that Sokka realized, _shit, I’m getting one too. What’s Zuko gonna tattoo on me?_

An hour later, the interviews and tattoos were all done, with only a little harassment from the hosts to build up the suspense. It was time for the reveal. The two of them stood side by side as they waited for the cameras and the crew to get all situated and being filming. “So,” Sokka starts, bouncing on his heels, “Where did you decide to put it?”

“On my ribs. You?”

“Same.”

“Oh, cool.”

Silence fell back on them like a weighted blanket. Things haven’t been this awkward between the two of them since they first moved in together. Both were just so anxious about their tattoos and if the other would like the one they give them, that all sense of normalcy was thrown out the window. 

“Alright, we’re rolling!” The camera man shouted out.

“Welcome back for the big reveal! How are you two feeling?” Crosby asked.

“Nervous.” Zuko replied.

“I feel like gonna puke!” Sokka said cheerfully.

“This was your idea!” Zuko shouted back.

“Alright fellas! Let’s start off with Sokka’s tattoo shall we? Step right up to the mirror there and put on the fear goggles.” Stephen said, guiding him up and handing him a pair of colorful plastic glasses that would keep him from seeing the tattoo until he was supposed to.

Sokka felt like he swallowed a brick. “Wow, you really can’t see anything in these can you?”

“Not at all. Danny, can you come take off Sokka’s bandages?”

Sokka lifted up his shirt so Danny could take them off, all the while having a little mental breakdown. _I should’ve listened to Suki, I should’ve listened to Suki, oh spirits, oh shit._ Meanwhile, Zuko stood back with Crosby, also having a little mental breakdown. “It’s not even my turn and I’m terrified.”

“Oh, it gets so much worse when it’s your turn.” Crosby said, helping absolutely no one. “Let’s count down, shall we? Everybody all together now, 3! 2! 1! Sokka, you can now remove the fear goggles.”

Slowly, Sokka reached up and pulled them off and looked into the mirror at his tattoo and... _oh_. Across his ribs were his favorite flowers, daisies, and through a gap in the middle were the words ‘you mean everything’ in Zuko’s handwriting. Did this mean what he thought it meant? Did Zuko really just? Before he could say anything though Crosby gasped. “Before you say anything, let’s quickly reveal Zuko’s tattoo.” Stephen shot a look back at her. This was not how it was supposed to go but went ahead and brought Zuko up and handed him the goggles. 

“Okay then, Jodie can you come remove Zuko’s bandages please?” Stephen asked.

“Hurry Jodie!” Crosby shouted. “Countdown let’s go! 3, 2, 1!”

Sokka stood back by Crosby, watching Zuko who did not remove his glasses. “You okay Zuko?”

“I don’t want to take them off.”

“It’ll be fine, just take them off!” Crosby said frantically.

Even slower than Sokka, Zuko took of the goggles, not that it even mattered since his eyes were closed. “I swear Sokka, if this one of like, the Teletubbies or a fucking Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, I’m going to kill you.” Taking in a deep breath, Zuko slowly opened his eyes as he exhaled. He looked into the mirror and... _oh_.

“I love you, Zuko. A lot.” 

Those words. Those three beautiful words, ‘I love you’ were tattooed across his ribs with a picture of the moon and his favorite flowers, fire lilies. Zuko whipped around to look at Sokka, who was standing there with a small smile and tears in his eyes. Zuko grinned and wetly laughed, “That’s why I made yours. That’s how much you mean to me.”

“I don’t want us to just be friends anymore.”

“Just to be clear, Sokka, you just asked Zuko to be your boyfriend?” Crosby chimed in.

“Yes.”

“And what do you say Zuko?”

“Yes!”

Sokka ran over and wrapped him in a huge hug. Both of them laughing and trying to hold back some tears, not wanting to cry on tv even if it was a happy cry. 

“Give him a kiss!” Stephen shouted.

Zuko shook his head. “Our first kiss is not going to be on tv.”

“Absolutely not.” Sokka agreed while planting a kiss on Zuko’s forehead. Yeah, this was definitely the best idea Sokka had ever had in his 21 years of being alive. 

*****  
A week later Sokka received a copy of the episode and sent a digital version to Katara with the note ‘Big news hair loops :)’ 

She watched it.

She was gonna kill Sokka for not telling her.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly encouraged, again this is my first fic, let me know what you think :)


End file.
